1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to testing of thru-silicon vias.
2. Description of the Related Art
The components in three dimensional (3D) and 2.5D integrated circuits (collectively, 3DICs) often include interconnects on both sides of the die. Thru-silicon vias (TSVs) are used to route signals from one side of the die to the other side of the die (e.g., between the top and bottom of the die). Because TSVs span the entire thickness of the die, probing both sides of the die may be desirable to test TSVs. However, due to the fragility of silicon die, probing both sides of the die is often difficult so that testing of TSVs is often omitted. This increases the possibility that a defective TSV, and therefore a defective die, will go unnoticed.
Thus, there is a need for better testing of TSVs.